


Caught

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when my best friend (who I also happen to have a crush on) walks in on me masturbating (and I was obviously thinking about him).You'd think he'd shout, scream, laugh at me etc... Maybe even apologise and leave. But no, not Grimmjow. He just walked right in and decided to help me out. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Caught:

\- So when my best friend (who I also happen to have a crush on) walks in on me masturbating (and I was obviously thinking about him).You'd think he'd shout, scream, laugh at me etc... Maybe even apologise and leave. But no, not Grimmjow. He just walked right in and decided to help me out. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing after all?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.  

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), swearing

 

Ichigo sighed in relief when the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. He grabbed his bag and shoved the contents from the desk inside carelessly, impatient enough not to care as he swung it around his shoulder and left the room quickly.

“Hey Strawberry!”

Ichigo stopped and sighed, turning around to glare at his friend as he walked up to him. “Grimmjow.”

Said man grinned and fell in step beside him with practised ease as they walked down the corridor. “Where you off to in such a hurry?”

“Home.” Ichigo rolled his eyes and glanced at him with a deadpan expression. “It’s Friday and I’m tired.”

“Seriously, you’re not coming to Renji’s party then?”

Renji, for the most part of a month had been planning a massive party, declaring it the best in town. Ichigo, for his part, had constantly denied his invite, even when Renji hugged his legs in the middle of school and gave him puppy dog eyes.

He snorted in reply. “Of course not. You of all people should know I don’t do parties.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and let Ichigo through the door first before following him outside onto the street, slinging his arm casually around the younger male’s shoulders. “You’re no fun Ichigo, got somewhere else to be?”

Ichigo blushed and shrugged his arm off, giving him a glare. “Yes, my bed.”

Grimmjow smirked and lent closer. “Really? Who you sharing it with?”

“No-one!” Ichigo yelled back, stepping out of their close proximity before walking down the street, leaving Grimmjow to run after him.

“C’mon Ichi, you know I was joking.”

Ichigo sighed and felt his anger disappear at the mention of his nickname, the one he only allowed Grimmjow to use. “Why do you even care if I was spending the night with someone?”

Grimmjow shrugged and didn’t speak for a minute, contemplating his next words carefully. “You’re my mate right?”

“Yeah?”

He gave a satisfied nod. “Isn’t that enough to be curious then? Besides, I know you’re still a virgin.”

Ichigo stopped at the comment and punched Grimmjow’s arm harshly before continuing. “I’m seventeen you idiot!”

Grimmjow rubbed his arm with a frown, looking down at Ichigo confused. “Jeeze alright, no need to overreact. You know I love you really.”

He sighed and looked down at the floor, ignoring the affectionate comment. “Sorry.”

Grimmjow grinned and ruffled his hair, making Ichigo look up with a glare. “You’re so easy to rile up Ichigo.”

“Shut up Grimm.” Ichigo smirked when Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the use of his nickname. “What?”

“You don’t call me that much anymore.” He shrugged and looked ahead, dodging a lamp post. “I almost forgot you used to always call me that.”

Ichigo shook his head. “Only because your name was difficult to pronounce. It took me ages to learn how to say it properly.”

“I learnt your name quickly.”

“Mine’s easy, yours isn’t even Japanese.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and glanced down with a smirk. “Whatever you say Strawberry.”

“Don’t call me strawberry!” Ichigo turned to glare at him one last time before stepping off the path next to the clinic and headed to the door.

“So I’ll pick you up later for Renji’s party?” He jumped and turned to look at Grimmjow who had followed him and was currently stood just behind him.

“No!”

Grimmjow frowned and lent closer, placing his hands on the wall above Ichigo’s head so their faces were mere inches apart. “C’mon Ichigo, don’t make me go on my own…”

Ichigo blushed heavily, but couldn’t find the strength to turn his head away and felt breathing suddenly become a difficulty. “Sure.” He replied weakly, sighing in relief when Grimmjow stepped back.

“Ok, see you later!” Grimmjow grinned and left before Ichigo could say another word and the orange head sighed, opening the door to go inside.

“Ichigo my darling son! How was your day at school? Did you miss me?”

Ichigo side-stepped his dad as he came flying into the room, before slamming into the wall when Ichigo moved. “My day was fine and no, I didn’t miss you.” Ichigo replied casually, leaving his father on the floor to head up to his room.

He always got home before the twins so he wasn’t expecting them and managed to get upstairs without any interruptions. Closing the door behind him, Ichigo threw his bag on the floor and lay down on the bed with a tired groan, rubbing his face. He sat up and shrugged his blazer off along with the tie and dropped them on the floor, his body still reacting to being so close to Grimmjow’s.

Pulling off his shirt, Ichigo closed his eyes and relished the cold air coming into contact with his heated skin and lay back down. When however, his heart rate didn't slow down and his body continued heating up, Ichigo sighed heavily and glanced down, groaning when he caught sight of a small bump in the front of his trousers.

"Great... Fucking perfect."

Knowing from experience, ignoring the problem wouldn't make it go away. He sat up and glared down at his trousers, hating how his body reacting to Grimmjow. He sighed, knowing he had to take care of his problem before Grimmjow arrived later to drag him to the party.

Reaching down to cover the bump, Ichigo laid back down when it sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. His mind wandered back to Grimmjow and a small whimper escaped his lips as he palmed himself more firmly. He fumbled quickly with his belt, finally undoing it to pull down his trousers, along with his underwear.

Grasping himself firmly, Ichigo groaned and let his head fall back on his pillow, his thoughts only of his blue haired friend. "G-grimm..."

...

Grimmjow pulled up next to the Kurosaki Clinic and glanced at his watch, he was half an hour early but Ichigo wouldn't mind, hopefully. Getting out of the car, Grimmjow shut the door and locked the car behind him, striding up the clinic door and ringing the bell. When the door opened he grinned.

"Hey Yuzu, your brother in?"

She smiled and moved forward to hug him. "Hello Grimm-nii. Ichigo's upstairs in his room if you want to go up."

"Thanks." He ruffled her hair and chuckled when she pouted. "See you later Yuzu."

"Bye!"

Grimmjow headed upstairs and stopped outside Ichigo's room. As he reached for the handle, he stopped and frowned when he heard a strange noise from inside the room, it sounded kind of like a groan and he was pretty sure he heard his name. Grimmjow stared at the door in confusion before opening it and striding in.

"You ready to go yet Strawberry?"

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo shot up in shock before hurriedly covering himself with his pillow, his face flaming with embarrassment. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I said I was going to come pick you up didn't I?" Grimmjow folded his arms and looked over Ichigo, noting his lack of clothes, flushed face and the placed pillow. "So what were you doing?"

"Get out!" Ichigo yelled at him, wishing beyond all doubt he was dreaming.

Grimmjow smirked and shut his bedroom door, moving to lean over the embarrassed teen. "Why? Not going to answer my question?"

"You know fully well what I was doing so please, just leave." He looked at Grimmjow pleadingly, hoping he would listen and do as asked.

Grimmjow frowned and knelt over him, making Ichigo lay down in an effort to keep a distance between them. "You said my name."

Ichigo shook his head, his eyes widening in fear and he gripped his pillow tighter. "No I didn't."

"Don't bullshit me Ichigo, I heard you."

He looked down and took a shuddering breath. "Please... just go."

"No." Ichigo closed his eyes, lifting his hands to cover his face in an effort to hide how he felt, how his heart stuttered painfully. "Ichigo?" He shook his head, refusing to answer. When Grimmjow pulled his hands away, he turned his face so he couldn't see the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "Look at me."

"No."

Grimmjow sighed and looked down, a smirk appearing as he reached down and grasped the edge of the pillow. "Look at me or I'll take it off." Ichigo's hands shot down to grab Grimmjow’s and he finally turned his head to meet his eyes. "Was that so hard?"

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked him quietly, afraid of what Grimmjow was going to do.

"Why did you say my name? And don't deny it, I heard you."

The younger man looked down and sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly.  _I might as well tell him, I've got nothing left to lose now anyway. If he hates me, I can't do anything about it._

"Ichigo."

His eyes snapped open and he looked up hesitantly, locking eyes with Grimmjow. "You want to know why I said your name?"

"Yes."

Ichigo smiled softly and let go of his wrist, moving to cup Grimmjow's face. "I... I'm in love with you." Grimmjow frowned and opened his mouth, but Ichigo covered it quickly. "Let me finish." When he nodded, Ichigo sighed and removed his hand. "I've loved for as long as I can remember, I just couldn't tell you. I don't want you to hate me and I know we're never going to be together because you don't feel how I do. I'm not stupid enough to think that." He stopped and shook his head. "All I can ask now is that you don't hate me and maybe consider our friendship. I've dealt with this for years, nothing has to change. Can you just forget this happened?"

When Grimmjow didn't respond, Ichigo covered his face again, attempting to hide the fresh wave of tears falling down his face.  _He hates me, he's going to start yelling at me, call me ridiculous, pathetic. I can't hear this..._

"Ichigo..."

He shook his head. "Please don't say it." His words were muffled slightly by his hands, but Grimmjow understood. "I already know, you don't have to say it."

Grimmjow frowned and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away to reveal Ichigo's upset face. "You think I'd hate you because you love me?"

"Don't you?" Ichigo glanced up hesitantly, a small bubble of hope appearing.

He shook his head and smiled. "No."

Ichigo stared at him in shock before a grin appeared on his face and he pulled Grimmjow into a hug, holding on tightly. When his mind realised what he'd just done, he instantly let go. "Sorry."

"In fact..." Grimmjow smirked and quickly threw Ichigo's pillow across the room, making the orange head squeak and immediately cover himself. "I'm going to help you out."

"W-what?"

He looked into Ichigo's confused brown eyes seriously. "You love me right?" When Ichigo nodded he continued. "Then let me help."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." Ichigo hesitated before slowly removing his hands, his blush heightening when Grimmjow sat up to fully look at him. When his eyes returned to hold his, he smirked. "You're bigger than I expected."

Ichigo scowled and hit his arm, his nerves calmed by the comment. "That's all you can say? I'm bigger than you thought?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Pretty much." When Ichigo's scowl deepened, he caught his face and lent forward, pressing their lips together. When he pulled away, Ichigo's scowl had disappeared. "Better?"

He nodded before threading his hand in Grimmjow's hair, pulling him down into another kiss. If this was Ichigo's only chance to have this, then he wanted to take full advantage of the situation. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss, licking Ichigo's bottom lip and was granted immediate access as the younger man groaned.

"Grimm..." He pulled away quickly, chuckling when Ichigo whined and gazed at him confused. "W-why?" Grimmjow ignored the question, pushing off the bed to stand up. Ichigo sat up worriedly, his heart plummeting to his stomach as he grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "Please don't go. Did I do something wrong?"

Looking down at Ichigo's pleading face, he smiled reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere and no, you didn't." Ichigo let go, satisfied with the answer and sat back on the bed, watching Grimmjow quietly. Grimmjow glanced down at him and grinned. "I'm just getting more comfortable."

Ichigo didn't need to ask as he grasped the edge of his shirt, pulling it up to remove it and drop it on the floor before loosening his trousers to step out of them. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but couldn't help watching avidly as Grimmjow knelt back on the bed. Ichigo wasted no time in pouncing on Grimmjow, pushing him onto his back to sit on his lap and leaning down to initiate another kiss. Ichigo broke the kiss, smirking down at Grimmjow when he frowned, feeling his confidence sky rocket.

"What's wrong Grimm?" He asked, a little breathlessly before trailing his hands down the man's chest to rest just above his boxers. "Am I right in saying I'm not the only one enjoying this?"

"Maybe you are, want to find out?"

Ichigo rocked his hips lightly, letting his head fall forward as pleasure shot through his body. Grasping the edge of his boxers, he lifted himself up to pull them down and Grimmjow kicked them off, smirking when Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong Strawberry?"

Ichigo pouted in mock annoyance. "You're bigger than me."

Grimmjow chuckled and flipped their positions, grinding their hips together. "Something tells me you're not that bothered."

Ichigo's eyes rolled backwards and he arched upwards into Grimmjow's body with a loud moan. He wrapped his arms around his neck, dragging him into another kiss, his heart pounding loud enough for him to hear. "G-grimm!"

"You like that?" Ichigo nodded mindlessly and he smirked, pulling away slightly to reach between them and grasped both of their members. "What about now?"

The sound that left Ichigo's mouth would have made him thoroughly embarrassed if he was in any other situation, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less. As Grimmjow continued his ministrations, Ichigo felt his impending release surge forward. The pleasure far more than he ever thought possible, or even dreamed of.

"Grimmjow, I'm gunna..."

Said man grinned widely, increasing his pace to have Ichigo squirming underneath him. "Fuck Ichigo, I never imagined you'd be this sexy."

Ichigo managed to open his eyes and look at him pleadingly. "Please."

"Please what?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and he groaned, digging his fingers into his shoulders.

"Make me come!" Ichigo yelled the words at him, sitting up to mould his body to Grimmjow's in an effort to hide his flushed face. "Please Grimm, I need this."

"How badly?"

Ichigo almost started sobbing into his shoulder when Grimmjow stopped, leaving him on the edge of release. "I'll do anything."

"Really?"

"Yes, whatever you want, I'll do it."

Grimmjow smirked, sensing the power he had over his friend and decided to test his boundaries. "After this, I want you to forget this happened. This will never happen again, I don't want you to even mention it, ever."

Ichigo stiffened, his heart shattering instantly at the request, but he nodded anyway. "Ok."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Ichigo whispered the word quietly, moulding himself closer to Grimmjow. "I promise, I won't mention this to anyone. I won't talk about it ever."

"Good."

With that, Grimmjow started pumping their members together again and Ichigo moaned, completely forgetting his heartbreak as his release hit, taking Grimmjow with him. Grimmjow fell back on the bed, pulling Ichigo down to rest on him as they regained their composures.

Ichigo's mind started working first, Grimmjow's request echoing in his mind like a broken record. He breathed deeply, controlling himself enough not to make his crying known, he wouldn't show Grimmjow how upset he was, that he'd broken his heart beyond fixing.

Grimmjow glanced down when he felt something wet fall down his chest, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Ichigo crying. "Ichigo?"

Knowing he'd been caught, Ichigo didn't care how pathetic he looked anymore as he curled up in a ball, grasping his head. "I know, I know! I won't tell anyone! I'll just fucking forget this ever happened!" He yelled, hoping Grimmjow would just leave already. Grimmjow watched worriedly as he broke down, moving to try and see his face but got pushed away. "Stop it! Just go already!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ichigo's head snapped up to look at him desperately. "Why? What reason could you possibly have to stay?" He laughed bitterly. "This means nothing to you does it? It just happened right?"

"Ichi-"

"Don't! Because it meant everything to me, everything! I'm in love with you for god’s sake!" He pointed a finger at Grimmjow accusingly, his mind completely taken over in rage. "And you think you can just take advantage of me? Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Shoving Grimmjow down, Ichigo sat on his stomach and punched his chest. "I hate you! I hate you..." His voice died down as he dissolved into sobs, burying his head in Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow lay there in shock, his mind not fully functioning as he processed Ichigo's words. When he finally did, he growled and grabbed Ichigo's arms, forcing him to sit up. "You don't hate me."

Ichigo looked at him, his eyes burning. "Yes I do."

"No." Grimmjow shook his head. "You love me."

"Right now, the two are so similar I can't tell the difference."

He cradled Ichigo's face, wiping away his tears. "I didn't mean it. I don't want to forget, to pretend this didn't happen. I..." He looked away briefly before leaning forward and kissing Ichigo. "I'm in love with you too."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?"

"I just said that shit to see if you'd actually do it. I don't want you to feel like I've taken advantage of you, that I used you, because I haven't." Grimmjow shook Ichigo slightly, trying to convey his meaning. "I love you, I need you. So don't you dare say you hate me."

Ichigo sat silently for several moments before launching himself forward, crushing their mouths together. "You fucking bastard. I can't believe you'd do that. Stupid, fucking, idiot." He muttered between each kiss.

Grimmjow pulled away and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair. "We're good right?"

"No, definitely not." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down and got up, moving to pull his boxers on. "You just broke my heart and made me act like a pathetic mess."

Grimmjow stumbled from the bed and grabbed his shoulders, looking at him earnestly. "Tell me what to do then."

Ichigo smirked and stepped away. "You can call Renji and tell him we're not going to his party. Then you can come join me downstairs, put on a movie and get some popcorn. You can stay the night and keep me company but that's it, no kissing and definitely no fooling around."

Grimmjow groaned. "Isn't there anything else I can do?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "If it's not that important then we can just forget this happened..."

"No, no it's fine. I'll do it."

"Good." Ichigo grinned and kissed him quickly before grabbing his clothes. "See you downstairs then."

With that, he left the room and went downstairs, the house now dark and quiet since the twins were in bed and Isshin in the clinic. Pulling on his clothes, Ichigo curled up on the sofa and waited all of about five minutes for Grimmjow to join him.

"Well Renji's not happy at all. He's declared me a traitor and is insisting I'm keeping you hostage as well."

"He'll get over it." Grimmjow nodded and went to put some popcorn in the microwave as Ichigo put a movie in. He came back in and set it on the table, sitting down next to Ichigo cautiously. "Yes?"

Grimmjow hesitated. "Can I touch you?"

Ichigo watched him quietly before smiling and curling up against his side. "Yeah, that's fine."

Grimmjow sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around his waist, gripping his hand tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
